I Sing For You
by surreaLpink
Summary: An exceprt from Keely's diary after Phil's departure. Songfic to I Sing For You


I haven't updated forever, I know. But I'm kinda bummed about the whole 'no more season three' thing. Anyway, I'll update on my other story when I get over my writer's block for that one. Meanwhile, expect more one-shots like this one to help clear my mind. So enjoy. I look forward to reading your reviews.

P.S.- It's gonna be kind of hard to understand the end if you haven't seen 'Back to The Future' or at least read the transcript. So if you haven't yet, I suggest you start looking in any PoTF/Ricky/Amy/Aly site. You're sure to find it. I would suggest ricky source or aly-online.

* * *

_I sing for you and only you  
Wherever I go I find you  
You're in the sound of every hello  
In everything I do  
You're the song I was destined to know  
And I only sing for you_

Who'd ever thought we'd be together?

Okay, so I guess everyone did. I mean, _they_ voted us 'cutest couple' even before _we _actually _became _a couple.

I guess we had it coming. It wasn't hard to see that we 'just don't like each other as friends'. Duh?

I have (name of guy who invented algebra) to thank for that. Note: Research name of guy who invented algebra Or maybe it was Tia. It was her idea to go for smoothies in case of doing our homework. But even if we did do our homework, I still wouldn't have gotten it. Algebra started it all.

If I understood how to solve for x, I wouldn't have asked him to tutor me… We wouldn't have gone to Otto's Pink Pig… I wouldn't have gotten to know him… We wouldn't have become best friends… He wouldn't have told me his secret… We wouldn't be voted 'cutest couple'… We wouldn't become a couple…

_You went away  
I should have known  
You leave so many dreams behind you  
I thought I'd be fine just being alone  
I didn't have a clue  
But my heart had a mind of its own  
And would only sing for you_

…for like, three seconds. We finally get to be a couple and then he leaves. I know he said he'll wait for me no matter how old I get…

…but I miss him.

He's been gone one month, but it seems like nine million gazzilion years. Everybody's moved on, I guess. For a while, Owen and Via were kinda quiet during lunch but lately, they've gone back to arguing whether the cafeteria serves edible food or not. That's a good sign, I guess.

And Tia, being Tia tried to set me up the moment I told her he had left. That is so like her. When I told her we were a couple she jumped up and down telling me how happy she was. Or at least I think she was jumping. It's not like I could see her through the telephone. Now that he's gone, she tries to get me a date ASAP. Huh, like I'd go for anyone else.

I, on the other hand, had no idea how it was going to be for me. I mean, I knew it was going to hurt… it _did _hurt… but I had no idea it was going to be this… painful. I thought knowing he'd wait for me, that we'd be together again someday was enough. But obviously, it isn't. **I. MISS. HIM.**  
_You're in the sound of the rain  
Clouds in a winter sky  
In a thousand unsaid words  
In a thousand crazy reasons why  
You were meant to fly  
_  
I miss him. It's not just because we spent like, every waking moment together. I used to spend every waking moment with my best friend from the third grade, but it didn't hurt this hard when she moved away.

It's because we're best, best friends. It's because I love him. And he loves me. It's because we love each other. It's because we know we're meant to be together.

And we know it.

It hurts because I miss him. And It hurts because I'm really _really_ anxious to be with him again. It's because of the long time we'll have to wait.

_So fly for me and day by day  
I'll keep hoping your heart reminds you  
Nothing but love can stand in our way  
But love can see us through  
_But I don't care. I'll wait no matter how long it takes. I'll wait a hundred and sixteen years. I know he will.

This is so weird. Knowing I'll be waiting a long time really hurts, but it's also kind of a good thing. Whenever I think of how long I'll have to wait, I say the four (or five) words that give me the comfort I need…

**It's worth the wait.**

Until then, nobody has to offer me salt for my popcorn (or anything for that matter)…

I've got my own.

_Maybe that's all I wanted to say  
I will always sing for you  
I will always sing for you_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTF or the song "I Sing for You". All I own is the story. No copyright infringement is intended.  



End file.
